


Number the Stars

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, One Night with the King (2006)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, Memories, Romance, Stars, distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: King Xerxes counts the stars. But he finds himself distracted by thoughts of a certain maiden…





	Number the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _One Night with the King_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Tommy Tenney and Mark Andrew Olsen, and Gener8Xion Entertainment.

One hundred and ten.

One hundred and eleven.

One hundred and twelve.

_What does her laugh sound like?_

One hundred and thirteen.

_How does she look in the light of day?_

One hundred and fourteen.

_And what of her smile?_

One hundred and fifteen.

_Has she thought of me since that night?_

One hundred and sixteen.

_Have I invaded her dreams as she has mine?_

One hundred—

_Esther…star._

With a groan Xerxes lowered his gaze from the stars shining high above and shook his head. Tonight he could not conquer thoughts and memories of that maiden which whirled in his head (to his utter distraction).

Sighing, a small smile played over his lips. Absentmindedly he rubbed his thumb and fingers together. Was it the king's imagination or could he still feel the tingling from where his skin had brushed against her hand?

He wanted to hold her hands, discover their softness and warmth. He wanted to hear her heartbeat alongside his. He wanted to feel what her lips felt like pressed against his. He wanted to see how her body fitted beneath his. He wanted Esther.

An unfamiliar sense of guilt hit Xerxes. Unbidden the girl's face came to his mind's eye. He recalled how her gaze at the end of their encounter had risen from the ground to steadily meet his stare. Her eyes had been bright, so wide and honest in their appraisal. He swallowed hard. No, she was not an object to be simply desired and claimed at his will. Esther was worth more than that.

Nor did he only desire her physically. He wished to know more: about her family and people; what are her fears, hopes, dreams, and beliefs. He longed to tell her about his secrets, insecurities, interests, wishes... He wanted to share his life with her.

The king inhaled sharply and his eyes rounded as he froze, gripping the rail of the balcony with white knuckles.

"By the immortal ten thousand," he whispered in a stunned voice.

Love.

For Esther.

How was it possible? A maiden, whom he had met briefly just once weeks ago, telling love stories instead of reciting tedious records?

And yet…

Xerxes released a deep breath. Everything was clear now to him. Why she plagued his thoughts day and night; why his world felt like it was upside down.

_What spell has she cast upon me?_ he wondered, gaze flicking back up to the starry sky.

_Does she even know she did so?_

A corner of his mouth tilted upward at the second thought.

For a moment more he lingered, eyes staring at the twinkling stars as though seeking an answer, then Xerxes slowly returned inside the palace.

THE END


End file.
